Keiken
Full Name: Keiken'na-ō Nickname(s): Kei, Na Gender: Male Species: Searingwing (He doesn’t know) Religion: N/A Sexual Orientation: Pansexual (Doesn’t notice gender), but mostly gay/Homosexual Love Interest: None yet Age: 16 Hair Color: N/A (His human forms are disguises) Eye Color: Blue Appearance: (When searingwing) A red and green searingwing with blue eyes and feathered wings. Voice Sound: Shy and Romanian accent Birthday: December 11 Place of Birth: Romania Zodiac Sign: Sagittarius Languages OC Speaks/Knows: Romanian, English and Searingwingish (To Be Changed) Secret Desire: To fly Fear(s): Dogs and scary people Pet(s)?: A cat named Merlin Powers: Soon to fly, sand magic. Ethnicity: Romanian and Icelandic Height: 4’1 Medical Condition(s): Um... he’s not human Occupation: Student and Part-Time cook Right, Left, or Both-handed: Both Positive Traits: • Extrovert • Supportive • Convivial • Energetic • Easygoing Negative Traits: • Impulsive • Nettlesome • Bothering • Confused • Too secluded ~Rating (Out of 10(10 being the best))~ Agility: 5/10 Intelligence: 8/10 doesn’t mean they’re always good at being wise Confidence: 9/10 Cooperation: 5/10 Creativity: 9/10 Stamina: 10/10 Wisdom: 1/10 doesn’t mean they have to be smart. You can learn from experience! ~Yes Or No?~ Athletic? Yes Been Arrested or Taken to Jail? No Been Fired From a Job? No Been in a Band? No Been in Handcuffs? No Believe in Love? Yes Been on TV? No Been Pushed Into a Pool With All Your Clothes On? Surprisingly... Yes Been Suspended From School? No Bookworm? Yes Broken a Bone? Yes Caught a Snowflake on Your Tongue? No Contacts? No Cross-dressed? No Donated Blood? NO!!! EW BLOOD Done Something You Told Yourself You Wouldn’t? Yes Dumped Someone? No (hasn’t dated yet) Eaten a Bug? Yes Eaten Snake? Oml favorite food Eaten Your Kids’ Halloween Candy (Or Any Kid’s)? No (Doesn’t have kids, and is nice) Experienced Love at First Sight? No Fallen Asleep at Work/School? Yes Felt Like Killing/Wanting to Kill Someone? Yes Fired Somebody? No Glasses? Sometimes Had a Close Brush With Death (Your Own)? Yes Had Surgery? Yes Have a Sweet Tooth? Yes Held a Snake? Yes Kissed in the Rain? No Kissed Someone You Didn’t Like? No Kleptomaniac? No Laughed Until Something You Were Drinking Came Out Your Nose? Yes Made Your Gf/Bf Cry? No Marched/Protested? Yes Nail Bitter? No Party Animal? No Played a Prank on Someone? Yes Played Spin-The-Bottle? Loves it, so yes Puked on an Amusement Ride? Yes Ridden a Motorcycle? No Ridden a Surfboard? No Ridden in a Helicopter? Yes Sang Karaoke? Yes Sat on a Rooftop? Yes Seen Someone Die? Yes Seriously & Intentionally Boycotted Something? No Shaved Your Head? No Sing in the Shower? Shhh... yes Skipped School? No Sleep on a Certain Side of the Bed? No Sleepwalked? No Smart? Yes Still Love Someone You Shouldn’t? No Think About the Future? Yes Vegetarian? No Walked a Moonlit Beach? Um... sure Workaholic? Yes... gotta make dos hamburgers Written Graffiti? No ~Or~ All Talk or a Fighter? Fighter Books or Movies? Books Chocolate or Vanilla? Vanilla Comedy or Horror? Comedy Confident or Unsure? Confident Daredevil or Cautious? Daredevil Disorderly or Neat? Disorderly Early Bird or Night Owl? Night owl Explore or Stay? Explore Fast Food or Homemade? Homemade Fruits or Vegetables? Fruits Fun or Work? Both Introvert or Extrovert? Extrovert Juice or Soda? Juice Logical or Emotional? Emotional Love or Money? Love ~Least/Favorite~ Favourite Food: Candy Least Favourite Food: Spicy stuff Favourite Flavour: Vanilla Least Favourite Flavour: Fake flavors Favourite Friend: DOESNT HAVE ANY Least Favourite Friend: Wish I had a friend... Favourite Subject: Social Studies Least Favourite Subject: N/A Favourite Colour: Blue Least Favourite Colour: Black Favourite Drink: Mango Juice Least Favourite Drink: All those drinks he put sand in by mistake Favourite Place: Either a mountain or a large city Least Favourite Place: Factories Favourite Music: Anime music Least Favourite Music: Rap Favourite Animal: Cat/ Caterpillar Least Favorite Animal: Dog Favourite Characteristics in other people: Outgoing Least Favourite Characteristics in other people: Bratty Favourite Season: Spring Least Favourite Season: Winter Favourite Flower: Peony Least Favourite Flower: Rose (Spiky when I eat it) Favourite Book: Guide To The Worlds Magical Deserts And Plains Least Favourite Book: N/A Favourite Job: Cook Least Favourite Job: Any other job Favourite Memory: Him playing with his father on a mountain, and beginning to fly Least Favourite Memory: His father being killed by humans Favourite Word: Nettlesome Least Favourite Word: Human Favourite Weather: Rain Least Favourite Weather: Clear Days ~OC Question & Answer Corner!~ For You Admin: 1. Is your OC a fighter? If so, what fighting style does your OC use? Hand to hand combat, acrobatic 2. Does he/she have a split personality or something along those lines? What is he/she like in the other personality? Yes! He is evil and insane 3. How sociable is your OC? Do they socialize with their family more? Do they have a lot of friends? Extremely social Families dead so... friends. 4. What motivates your character? Flowers and nature 5. Pick one word that explains your OC. Convivial 5.5 If your other OCs conversed with this one, would they say the same word based on a first impression? Yes (Hopefully) 6. What does your OC feel the most concerned about? Does anyone else know this concern of hers or is it just a secret so far between herself? Secretly afraid of losing control of his life 7. Do they have (or had) any medical conditions? If so, what is it? Nah 8. Does your character have any heroes or inspirational figures? His dad, anyone who beats him 9. What is their room like? What’s most noticed when you go into their room? Messy For Your OC: 1. How do you feel around your friends? Do you feel included in your group? Do you feel lonely or left out? Or do you even know how you feel? How often do you feel this? I feel included 2. You see someone all by him/herself sitting all alone at a table. This person is a new transfer and you’re a student. What do you do? Ignore or try to become friends with them? Be friends! 3. What is your most mundane treasured possession and why? My locket because it was my fathers 4. What is your family like? How many people are in it? A hive, with my father being he king. They were great and taught me everything about the known world 5. Do you have a job? What is it? Do you like it? If no job, where does your money come from? I’m a cook, and it’s the best job ever. I love making and eating food! 6. What is your boss or employer like? (Or publisher, or agent, or whatever.) Fun and happy 7.What are your coworkers/peers like? Do you get along with them? Any in particular? Which ones don't you get along with? I get along with all of them, and they’re all like me! 8. Do you tend to save or spend your money? Why? Save! I have no need to spend it! ~If Your Character Could Have A Soundtrack to their Life, Name 1 Song~ 1. Me English by Lee/Tokyo Ghoul Usual Mood: Convivial Usual Health: Healthy Usual Mental Health: Insane, so go run away now ~BIOGRAPHY~ TBA Admire(s): one your OC admires as a person, it’s not always love. His father, who taught him everything Admirer(s): N/A Friend(s): -Althia - - (Comment if you wanna be my friend) Rival(s): - - - ~Extra~ • TBA • TBA •TBA •TBA